Blitzditch
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: James S. Potter, billionaire entrepreneur, is ready to shake up the world by introducing the wizarding world to a new sport. Okay maybe he stole the game from FFX, but no one else was making it a reality. He ropes in his family members to help make his dreams a reality. James/OC ,ScoRose, & other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Five people stood in the center of the abandoned Chudley Cannons Stadium bored out of their minds. It was the middle of the night, and it was freezing.

Rose Weasley was fussing with her watch. It was one of those hi-tech ones that you can use to access pretty much everything. Her job as junior British ambassador kept her pretty busy. She didn't have time for a late night family meeting. She showed up anyway, because that's just what family does, show up when needed.

Fred & Roxanne Weasley were talking Quidditch. Roxanne was a professional player for the HolyHead Harpies, although she was only a reserve. Fred didn't really follow Quidditch, he just liked to rile up his little sister. So right now he was stating that Puddlemere is the best in the league, just to get a reaction out of her.

Albus, just call me Al, Potter was having a hard time staying awake. He just came back from a six-months long job in Dubai. Cursebreakers didn't just work in Egypt. Someone stumbled upon hidden tombs in Dubai and Al and his team were sent out to investigate. It took Al's team a full month before the even found the place. All Al wanted to do was sleep in his own bed. It had been so long since he last saw it he had forgotten what it looked like.

Lily Potter wasn't bothered by the cold. She didn't care that her brother dragged her out of bed to meet here and was now late. Lily had just broken up with her boyfriend of eight months and was looking for something new. She was painting her nails with glow-in-the-dark polish and contemplating her next article for her magazine Scandal. It started out as a Hogwarts gossip rag, but by the time Lily was in her fifth year the magazine went national. It was no longer a magazine about who got caught making out past curfew in a broom cupboard. The thing that separated it from Witch Weekly or even the Daily Prophet is that everything in the magazine was 100% true.

There was a faint pop and two people appeared in the center of the stadium.

"No wonder you're late" Fred called to his best friend, "spending extra time with the missus. Hey, Blossom, looking gorgeous as always."

Blossom Potter blushed to the roots of her strawberry blonde hair and allowed herself to be kissed on the cheek by Fred.

"So what do you guys think?" James asked gesturing around to the stadium.

"About what?" Al asked sleepily just as Rose said, "Oh, James you didn't."

"You guys are now looking at the new owners of Chudley Cannon Stadium!" James exclaimed.

"You brought the Cannons? Why?" Roxanne asked with narrow eyes.

James shook his head. "No, much to Uncle Ron's displeasure the Cannons are dead and gone. Blossom and I brought the stadium. We're going to turn it into a Blitzball stadium. It's going to be so awesome. That's why we were a bit late, had to finalize some papers. But yep, this baby is all ours."

"You and your obsession with that game" Al muttered.

"James, what the hell is Blitzball?" Rose asked.

James looked around and noticed everyone but Al and Blossom had blank looks on their faces. James grinned. "Okay so imagine this: a giant water orb floating in mid air. Twelve people, two teams. A goalie, two defenders, two passers, and a main attacker per team. One ball. Stadium full of screaming fans."

James still got blank looks.

"Underwater Quidditch, with no bludger, or snitch" Al explained.

"No bludger?" Roxanne said, "But that's the best part. That's what makes Quidditch such a contact sport." It didn't take a genius to know that Roxanne is a beater.

"Hey, Blitzball is a contact sport. You can tackle your opponent if they have the ball. Plus there's magic. You can poison your opponent, put them to sleep, drain their stamina. It's going to be so awesome."

"So you want to build a Blitzball stadium? Why'd you have to drag us out here to tell us that?" Rose asked.

"I'm glad you asked" James said, "I'm going to hire you all. In order to get this place up and running I'm going to need Fred's design and carpentry skills to build the stadium. Rose & Al, you are going to going to do the research and spells to make the giant ball of water. You have to make it so the water doesn't get out, but the players can get it. Lily, you're in charge with media and PR. Blossom says she wants to help with media too, so you guys can be work together."

"What about me?" Roxanne asked through a yawn.

"Since you're the only current profession athlete in the family I'm counting on you for logistics. You can test it for me once everything is up and ready. Help with the rules. It's not going to be 100% like Blitzball. Then once it's all ready we'll rope in Lucy so she can come up with uniforms. I'm fully expecting this to get full coverage in your magazine, Lils. Welcome to the evolution my friends, we are creating a new Wizarding sport."

"I'm in" Fred said.

James smiled, he knew he could always count on his best friend.

"I don't know" Rose said. "I'm awfully busy."

"You hate your job, Rose" Lily pointed out. "This sounds like it will be fun. Besides you need a break. You work non-stop. I think you should do it. I'm in."

"As long as it doesn't interrupt my Quidditch practice, I'm in. in fact this might help my skills and I can finally get promoted to a team regular" Roxanne added.

Al sighed, "I'll help. But this is my first vacation since I started work two years ago. I'm about to spend this whole next week sleeping. Contact me any time after that."

Rose was still torn. "This is big, I'm going to need more information. When are you trying to get all of this done by?"

"I want the league to start in the summer."

Rose blinked.

"Summer of next year?"

"No, this summer."

"But James, that's only five months away!"

"Then we better get started."

"Impossible. You have officially lost it" Rose said throwing her hands up into the air.

"Come on Rose, this has been my dream since I was ten. I've worked literally half my life to make this happen. It is a paid job and I promise you'll have more fun here than at that boring desk job you work at the ministry."

Rose frowned. Her job wasn't that boring, and she did get out of the official occasionally. It just wasn't what Rose had expected she would do with her life.

"I'll see about making time for this on my schedule."

"Yes. now it's time to go back to my place for the celebration dinner!"

James and Blossom Potter lived in an upscale manor in Cambridgeshire. The place was like a tiny castle complete with a huge wall that surrounded the property, 3.5 acres of land, a huge walkway with statues and a fountain.

This was Rose's first time visiting and she was impressed. The building was old, like fourteenth century old, but she could tell there were places where it was upgraded throughout the centuries.

Al, who was in no mood for an impromptu party headed straight up to one of the empty guest rooms and promptly fell asleep.

Blossom tossed a few pizzas in ovens, and opened up the liquor cabinet and started making drinks, while James lead their guest into the game room.

"This is awesome, why is this my first time in this room?" Roxy asked as they entered the game room.

A television took up the whole east wall. Plush chairs were littered throughout the room along with a fireplace and a white fur carpet. The chairs were the kind that vibrated and had cup holders.

They all made themselves comfortable as James turned on the TV. A paused video game was on the screen.

"This is Blitzball. So, who wants to be the first to play?" James held a controller up.

*Potter Manor is loosely based upon Northborough Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blitzditch**

 _I don't own anything from the HarryPotterverse, JKR does, nor do I own Blitzball & FFX, they belong to Square Enix_

 **Chapter 2:**

James Potter was addicted to Quidditch while he was at Hogwarts. He was the first person since his father to make his house team as a first year. He became Captain by his third year. The youngest captain in the history of Gryffindor. He ruled his team with an iron fist, and anyone who didn't take the sport seriously was kicked off the team. As captain he won 4 out of 5 Quidditch Cups. He took every loss personally and was often spotted studying his playbook when others were studying for OWLs or NEWTs. In his seventh year people took bets on which professional team James would go to. James found himself being bombarded with offers and "gifts" from various teams. At the end of his seventh year teams waited to hear from him. The media stalked outside of the Potter residence trying to get a clue. The fact that reports were risking the ire of the famous Harry Potter by camping out on his front lawn was a feat in itself. But months went by and the Quidditch world had to move on.

James Potter didn't make the papers again until the end of summer where his wedding was announced. No one in the wizarding world had ever heard of his new bride. Jaws dropped when it came to light that the new Mrs. Potter was a muggle supermodel and was most known for wearing expensive underwear and wings down a walkway. What wasn't reported was that James wasn't hiding. He never had any intentions of playing Quidditch professionally. It was all just a part of his research for making Blitzball a reality. It all started back when he was ten:

 _James woke up late, but that wasn't a surprise to anyone. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes James went downstairs and headed for the kitchen. He noticed something was odd, but his hunger was too great for him to really pay attention._

 _He sat down and his mum put a plate in front of him. James had taken his first bite of bacon when he realized the dishes in the sink weren't washing themselves. The wireless wasn't on. Pictures were frozen in their frames._

 _"Oh no."_

 _"James" his mum chided._

 _"The Dursleys are visiting?" James complained._

 _"Yes, James. They're family" Harry said._

 _"They're so boring" Lily commented._

 _"And we're not allowed to do magic when they're here" James added._

 _"You don't even have a wand yet" Ginny pointed out. "No magic in the house til you're seventeen."_

 _"I don't see why we have to meet up here, though. At least at their house there's a telly and games" Al added._

 _"They're bringing over a gaming system. An X-Station or something" Harry replied._

 _This only caused James to frown. If his cousins were coming to spend a couple of hours, why would they bring their own gaming system, unless...No way._

 _"How long are they staying for?"_

 _Harry winced. He knew one of his kids would catch on. "Two weeks while Dudley and Amanda go on a second honeymoon."_

 _"Two Weeks!" the kids exclaimed._

 _"We can't go without magic for two whole weeks."_

 _"You can't be serious."_

 _"Where are they going to sleep? I'm not sharing my room."_

 _"Calm down" Ginny said and everyone quieted. "Hailey is staying in your room Lily. Devon is sharing with Al."_

 _"Why me? Why not James?" Al asked._

 _"Because I don't trust James not to prank Devon in his sleep or try to feed him Wheezes. Hurry up and finish breakfast and take a shower. Your father is going to charm some extra beds for your cousins and I want your rooms to be clean. That goes for you too James. The Dursleys will be here at noon."_

 _They all grumbled and complained but followed their mum's orders. No one wants to see Ginny Potter upset. Most Weasleys would rather face an angry veela than face an angry Ginny_ _!_

 _Harry came home from work to hear arguing coming from his den. They were only three days into the Dursleys' stay and Harry was tired of the fighting already. Lily did not like sharing her room. Hailey is a year younger than Lily and not as organized. Hailey left all of her Barbie dolls all over the place. Lily tripped over one and thought it would be a good idea to cut off all of the doll's hair in revenge. It appears that it was Hailey's favorite which caused her to cry and scream until Harry promised to buy her a new one. Harry also made Lily apologize, so now she wasn't talking to him._

 _Al didn't like sharing his room either but he took a different approach. He taped off half of his room and told Devon not to cross the line or touch anything that wasn't his. Devon found Al's Henry the Muggle action figure and went to pick it up. When he touched the toy it burned his hand. Harry had to come up with the excuse that the toy had been too close to the heater as he bandaged Devon's hand._

 _As Harry entered the den he saw that the fight was between James and Devon._

 _"You cheated!" Devon accused. ._

 _"I didn't cheat you just suck!" James fired back._

 _"It's my game, I don't suck. You cheated" Devon yelled._

 _"I'm a Potter. We don't cheat, we're just good at everything we do."_

 _Harry rolled his eyes._

 _"Enough you two."_

 _"Dad you're home" James said._

 _"Mr. Potter, can we go to the game store and pick up new games. I left most of mine at home and this one sucks."_

 _"Yeah dad, let's buy a new game I can beat Devon in" James added._

 _"Racing games are stupid. I bet you can't beat me in a boxing game."_

 _Harry winced, he didn't want his kids playing violent games. That's why he asked Dudley to make sure Devon didn't bring any violent games with him._

 _"I bet I can beat you in any game there is" James replied._

 _"Twenty notes!"_

 _"Deal"_

 _The boys shook on it._

 _"No betting" Harry said. "I'll take you to the video game store, but I'm only getting one game and no fighting."_

 _Harry dragged Al along hoping he'd be some sort of peacekeeper between the two. So far Al showed very little interest in video games and the telly in general. He preferred listening to music and reading in his room._

 _"That game is for teens, pick something else…. Is that price for real? Absolutely not…. Put that back…. No, Al you can't go to the store next door...This looks okay. Do I have to buy the guitar? A drum and mic as well? Nope. Pick something else…."_

 _Who knew it'd be so hard to pick out a video game?_

 _"Those are RPGs, RPGs are for sissies" Devon said when James picked up a game._

 _James didn't know what the game was he just liked the cover. He had no idea what an RPG even was._

 _"They are not!" a feminine voice spoke up. "RPGs are the best. Only muscle headed wankers play shooter games."_

 _James noted that Devon was holding up a game where there was a man on the cover holding a long gun._

 _"Says the little girl." Devon fired back._

 _"Ignore him" the girl said flipping strands of her curly strawberry blonde hair. Follow me. I'll show you all the best games to play. What's your system?"_

 _"Um, Xstation?" James guessed. He assumed he got it wrong at the girls frown. "I don't have one yet. I was thinking of buying one" he lied._

 _"Oh, okay. So it's between Xbox One and Playstation 4. I would recommend the PS4 because you can download their legacy games. PS2 had the best games. There's always the WiiU but that's more for families."_

 _James followed the girl around the store and listened as she talked about different games. So far RPG, which he found out stood for Role Playing Games, sounded like the best. It was awesome how muggles saw fantasy and magic._

 _"James, I said I was only buying one game, not a whole system" Harry said._

 _"I'm buying it with my pocket money" James replied. He didn't have muggle money on him but he knew his dad did and he figured he'd pay him back when they got home._

 _Harry frowned, but he wasn't going to stop James from spending his own money._

 _"My name is Blossom. Here is my gamertag" the girl scribbled something on James' reciept. "Friend me when you get your system setup and we can chat."_

 _James looked at what she wrote: FierceFlowerXIV._

That's how it all began. The game James took home with him was Final Fantasy XII and he became obsessed. He couldn't wait for the next game in the series to come out so he brought the retro games. He had his parents hook up the internet so he could play online and chat with Blossom. The internet got a bit woky when people used magic in the house, but it was awesome. When James found out Blossom lived in the next town over he started to visit her house.

As years went by they were only able to hang out during the summer. He went to Hogwarts and she went to a boarding school in France. It only took two years for James to slip up and use magic in front of her. She wasn't repulsed, in fact she thought it was cool. He made her promise not to tell. He didn't want to get in trouble with the ministry.

At fifteen Blossom got discovered and became an international model. James meanwhile was starting to make plans on how to make his favorite games a reality.

That's why after school James didn't play Quidditch. Instead he used his inheritance to get into investing. He dipped his fingers into multiple projects both muggle and wizarding. That's when he created Potter Enterprises. It changed to Potter Corp. when he got corporated.

When James' and Blossom's wedding made muggle news, paparazzi tried to get information about him. They had about as much luck as the wizarding ones. They did manage to dig up his net worth (well for the muggle side of things) and started calling him the real life Christian Grey, whatever that meant.

"I told you your family would be on board" Blossom said later that evening after mostly everyone went home. Albus was still sleep in a guest bedroom.

James wrapped his arms around her. "And what do I owe you for being right?"

"A full body massage in the bath with bubbles, champagne and the works. I'm tired. Today has been a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Blitzditch**

 _JKR owns everything, it's her world I'm just playing in it_

 **Chapter 3:**

"Weasley!"

Rose nearly fell out of her chair.

"Yes?" She straightened herself out as her boss rounded her cubicle.

"Do you have that report on the visit to the French Ministry?"

"Yes" Rose said again. She shuffled through the mess on her desk until she found the papers she was looking for. "Here you go."

"Great. Davies has a meeting with the Italian ambassador in a month. Set up his portkey and accommodations, will ya" her boss said and then walked off.

Rose rolled her eyes. She hated her job so much. And the funny thing was she didn't even realize until someone else pointed it out for her.

This was the messiest her desk had ever been and Rose didn't like it. About eight percent of the things on her desk were about James' project. She gathered everything into a stack. Then she figured what the heck, if she has to go down to the portkey office she might as well go on her lunch break as well. She wrote a quick message and fired it off on her watch.

Staring at her watch Rose noticed the tiny Potter Crest in the center of the watch. When has James ever failed on one of his project? He was almost single handedly responsible for bringing the wizarding world into the digital era. Apart from these smart watches for faster communication, he also created devices that can display Quidditch matches like a telly, music devices so you don't have to wait for the wireless to play your favorite tune, he even made those miniature computer things that muggles use for apps, or whatever.

The line at the portkey office was long, but that was to be expected. It always was.

"Hey Rose."

Rose was down here so often they knew her by name. She did feel like she was an errand girl most of the time. Like her internship never ended they just changed her title to junior.

"Hey Megan. I need a Portkey to Italy for Gamble Davies. Someone near a five star wizarding hotel but not to far from the Italian ministry. No ocean views. For some odd reason the man doesn't like them."

"Okay, date and time?"

"A month from today. And he has to be there by 8AM their time, so I'm going to give him an hour to shower and all that, so 7AM CET"

"Okay, a week before we'll send Davies a memo letting him know what form his portkey will be in."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You have a good day."

"You too."

Ah, lunch time. Rose clocked out of her station then apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. Lily and Denise were already there. Rose ordered a burger and joined the girls at their table.

"I'm surprised to see you outside of the office" Denise said. She is Lily's best friend. They were in the same year at Hogwarts only Lily was Gryffindor and Denise was a Ravenclaw.

"I was dying for a break" Rose replied. A waitress came by and took her drink order. "Anyway I have something for both of you."

Rose dug around in her purse. It wasn't huge, but there was an undetectable extension charm placed upon it. She pulled out two envelopes. She handed the yellow one to Lily and the white one to Denise. "I need you to run these in your papers for me. Lily's is a poll. Denise's is a survey."

"K, no problem" Lily said putting her envelope away.

Denise however opened hers and read it. She worked for the Daily Prophet. "Questions about sports? Well at least it's not something work related. No offense, but your job sucks. I'll ask my editor to run it in the paper. It might cost you."

"I'm okay with that."

Rose's food came.

"So what's the latest dirt?" she asked.

"How long is your lunch break?"

Technically speaking only an hour, but they wouldn't notice if Rose stayed longer than that. "As long as I want."

Denise smiled. "Okay, so you know how…."

Two and a half hours and three margaritas later Rose found herself back in her cubicle at work. Maybe it was the liquor, but Rose found herself writing her two-weeks notice. She didn't know where it came from, the dissatisfaction at work. Every since she was little she knew she wanted to work at the Ministry. That's where her parents worked. But when it came to getting career advice at school, she just didn't know. She told her professors "any ministry job will do" but that wasn't right. People didn't' change the world by saying any job will do. They had hopes and dreams. So what were Rose's? What did she want out of life?

"Weasley!"

Rose jumped knocking her notice on the floor.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your lunch break?"

Rose blinked. Her boss hadn't even noticed she already went on lunch. She'd been here for three years and her boss barely noticed her. Yeah, now is a time for a change.

"I hadn't realized the time. I'll clear up my desk and then head out."

"Good, the last thing we need is an employee passing out from malnutrition and HR will come breathing down my arse. You're looking a bit peaky, make that an hour and half for lunch."

"Will do" Rose said gathering her files.

She packed all of her research for James, and cleared off her desk. She made sure to drop off her two weeks notice and decided to take the rest of the day home.

It wasn't even 3pm yet. What do people do with their day when they have nothing else to do? They probably don't run around in stuffy robes.

Rose apparate to her flat in London.

"Rose is that you?" her boyfriend called from the kitchen.

Rose wasn't expecting him to be home.

"Yea, it's me" she called toeing off her shoes at the door and hanging up her coat.

Scorpius Malfoy came out of the kitchen holding a roast beef sandwich.

"You're home early" he commented.

"I put in my two weeks notice and then went on a lunch break that's going to last the rest of the day."

If Rose was expecting him to be shocked, she was disappointed.

"About time. You never wanted to work there in the first place."

Rose gave him a kiss then for the heck of it took a bite out of his sandwich.

"What are you doing home early?"

"Dragon Pox outbreak at the orphanage. Well they say outbreak, but only two people got it. Still, didn't want it to pass on so I have the day off and those poor infected buggers were isolated and sent to St. Mungos."

Scorpius was a primary teacher at the local wizarding orphanage that his mother runs. He wants to become a teacher at Hogwarts, but not until he's in his thirties.

"So are you going to enjoy your new found freedom or start looking for a job already?" Scorpius asked as Rose helped herself to the rest of his sandwich.

"Well I'm going to be working on a project for James until the summer. After that we'll see how it goes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Blitzditch**

 _JKR owns everything, it's her world I'm just playing in it_

 **Chapter 4:**

Fred put on a pair of dark shades. This was one of his favorite parts about being a contractor.

"Is everyone ready?" he spoke into his watch.

Seven different people responded "Ready."

Fred pointed his wand and muttered a curse, then boom in a huge explosion the stadium collasped, section by section. It was a thing of pure beauty watching a building that huge be destroyed.

You have to destroy in order to rebuild.

Where was once the pride of Chudley was now a big smoke cloud. Fred started muttering a spell to clean out the air.

It is not easy to blow up a magical building. Permits had to be signed. Cursebreakers had come come and and undo any spells that would prevent the building from blowing up. Good thing they already had one on retainer.

"I got awesome pictures" Lily said. "Let James know I'll run the story in this week's magazine. I have to head out to write it. Good luck."

"Thanks Lily, and thanks for the food and stuff too."

Lily left after giving Fred and her brother Al a hug.

Fred and his team began putting up protective spells around the area. James didn't want anyone to know about his project at least until the stadium was finished being built. Sure Lily was going to publish a story, but she was just going to say that the anonymous buyer of the Chudley Cannons Stadium blew it up, and there was no word on any further development. It would get people intrigued to know what's going to be there. Which will generate more interest in the long run.

"Most of the wards are up" Albus told Fred, "James wanted me to do a temporary secret keeper charm. You would be the secret keeper in this case and it would only last for about two months. If that isn't enough time I can always extend it by a couple of months. That should work at keeping out the paparazzi or any other unwanted visitors."

"Alright, let's do it."

And so they got down to work. Today Fred was only working with a four man crew, not including Albus. Usually he ranged from anywhere from four workers to twenty. Today, they were just laying down the groundwork, so it didn't require a lot of people. Once the wards were up and the smoke cleared, the crew worked on getting rid of the rubble and debris. It was a simple enough spell, but a huge area to cover. They worked until the middle of the day. That's when Fred put up the tent Lily had bought.

Inside the tent were beds for anyone who wanted to take a quick break, corned beef sandwiches Lily made beforehand, bottled water, and a toilet.

While everyone pigged out Fred pulled out the blueprints. They wouldn't start building until tomorrow.

This place was going to be awesome. Just like Quidditch the higher up you sit, the better your view of the match would be. Therefore, there wouldn't be any low level seats, that's where the locker rooms, and gift shops, etc would be. Who wants to walk up a bunch of stairs to the top? No one. That's why lifts were being incorporated. Retractable roof in case it rains or snows. The whole top floor is going to be a lounge with couches instead of seats, tables were food popped up upon request, and a swimming pool in case you feel like going for a dip before or after the match. Just because someone didn't dole out the big bucks for VIP seats doesn't mean they have to sit in the crappy ones like normal stadiums. Anti-stain plush seats with double armrest so no one has to fight over an armrest. Cupholders in the armrest that only reveal themselves if you're holding a cup. All chairs/couches will have a weather charm that heats up or cools off depending on the weather. Then there would be the center. Fred would get to build the beams that would hold up the big ball of water. A 200 meter diameter, the perfect sphere. This would would the hardest part to build because it had to keep water in, but people were able to come and go at will. The water had to be swimmable, and easy to drain after the match.

*~*Let's Blitz!*~*

Two weeks into the project and the foundation was already laid.

Like predicted reporters from various syndications showed up. It was obvious they couldn't see the place because they just wandered around looking lost until they gave up. They speculated about who bought it and what it was going to be used for. Poor Cannons fans were ecstatic thinking the team was finally going to make a comeback.

Loud pounding on his door woke Fred up.

He had barely made it home for the first time in two weeks and he really wanted to sleep. He grumbled as he went to the door.

"Finally" Roxy said when he opened the door.

Fred didn't intend to let his sister in, but she pushed her way inside anyway dragging two luggage bags with her.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked, "And with suitcases."

"My roommate burnt down our flat. I need a place to stay until it gets fixed" Roxy replied making herself at home. She kicked off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong with mum and dad's house?" Fred asked following her.

Roxy found a jug of pumpkin juice and drunk straight from the jug without getting a cup.

"Mum renovated the house, our rooms aren't there any more. Remember? You're the one who designed the renovations."

Fred had almost forgotten about that.

"James has extra space. Did you try there?"

"James' fire doesn't connect to the floo network and you have to walk two miles to reach the apparation point. That'd make it hard to get to work everyday" Roxy pointed out putting the jug away.

"I'm sure the exercise would be good for your training."

Roxy pouted. "I'm your big sister. Can't you let me stay just for three weeks?"

Three weeks! Just how bad did her flat get burned?

"Fine, the couch pulls out into a bed, you can sleep there. Replace anything you eat or drink. No having sex here. I swear if I see, hear, or smell it I'm kicking you out."

"Okay, I can live with that."

So much for enjoying his first off day of in two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blitzditch**

 _JKR owns everything, it's her world I'm just playing in it_

 **Chapter 5:**

Al wasn't sure at first if there was someone knocking on his door or in his head. He couldn't remember how much he drank last night, but he figured it must have been a good time since he wasn't the only person in his bed.

Untangling himself from the limbs, Al slipped out of bed. Grabbing a robe from the hook on the door Al quickly put it on as someone knocked on the door again.

"James, what are you doing here?" Al asked stepping aside for his brother. He always did question his brother's fashion choices. Unbuttoned shirt, navy blazer, jeans and dress shoes. Al shook his head, some fads he'd never catch on to.

"I got work for you little brother" James replied tossing a weird looking ball into the air and catching it.

"I don't know what part of vacation people are having a difficulty understanding" Al muttered as he walked into the kitchen. "Want a cuppa?"

"Yeah sure" James replied.

Conrad, Al's roommate, walked into the kitchen completely naked. "Here you are Al. Gracie and I were wondering where you got to. Oh, hello James. I didn't see you there."

James adverted his eyes. "Hi Conrad. How's it hanging?"

Conrad chuckled. "Move out of the way Al, you always burn the coffee. Go sit down and talk to your brother. It's not often he comes by to visit."

Mostly that was because James didn't like walking in on scenes like this. James didn't have a problem with his brother's taste, he just didn't understand it. But hey, whatever makes him happy.

"What's with the ball?"

Al asked leading his brother into his office.

"I need you to curse it."

Al blinked. "Let me shut the door. My office is soundproof and I don't want Gracie to overhear something she shouldn't."

After Al shut the door he sat back down and tried to figure out the right way to say what needed to be said.

"You know cursing things is the opposite of what I do. In fact, cursed objects are illegal."

James shook his head. "This isn't for muggle baiting. It's for Blitzball. I'm going to be changing it up a bit. In the game when someone tackles a player they can poison, weaken, or make their opponent fall asleep. We're not going to allow wands in the water. So instead I want to curse the ball. To keep the game going and prevent ball hogs we're going to curse the ball so anyone who holds it for more than say fifteen seconds gets zapped, burned, put to sleep, poisoned, energy drained. Etc"

"That's crazy, you'd need to keep a mediwitch team on staff to stop people from drowning once they fall asleep or I don't know electrocuting everyone in the water when the ball tries to zap someone."

James shrugged, "That can be arranged."

"It'll still be complicated. Are you sure you only want to use one ball?"

"I've been thinking about that too. Two blitzballs, one that burns or shocks, and then another ball that freezes you in place or makes you fall asleep."

"it's hard to breath underwater when you're sleep."

"Roxy and Rose are working on that" James said waving that off with his hand.

"I'll see what I can do, you just make sure that none of this stuff you're proposing is illegal."

"We'll get to that part later. Lucy, Roxy, Rose, and Lily are all coming into the office tomorrow. You should come by too and check things out. Oh that reminds me. Family dinner at the Burrow on Sunday. Mum wants to make sure we all show up."

Al grumbled. He wasn't a fan of big family get togethers. They were too loud and hectic and Nana Weasley always thought it was a good idea to hound Al about settling down. He was only twenty for Merlin's sake. Besides Nana, and most of the Weasleys for that matter, don't know about Al's bisexual tendencies. Al knew they wouldn't understand. His immediate family doesn't judge him, but he'd doubt the rest of the family would be that open. It wasn't something that was widely accepted by muggles yet, and wizards are far behind them when it comes to equality and social standings. The world was no longer ran by pureblood fascist, but it was still full of old fashioned people who don't adapt well to change. Heck Uncle Ron was still confused about that fact that Gryffindors and Slytherins no longer hate each other on principle. Pre-marital sex is frowned upon. And they still shun people who get pregnant out of wedlock.

In some ways the wizarding world was so great, and in others it was like they're stuck in the seventeenth century.

"I'll think about it" Al finally replied.

"So what's Boytoy in the kitchen making for breakfast?" James asked.

Al rolled his eyes, "He's on a no gluten, no sugar, no dairy diet and he's making me suffer through it with him."

"What's gluten? Sounds disgusting?"

"I have no idea. We might as well go see what he made. I won't hear the end of it if you left without at least trying breakfast."

"As long as the guy puts some pants on" James muttered.

"He's probably wearing an apron, if that helps" Al replied.

It didn't, at all.


End file.
